1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with a diverter apparatus designed for use in pneumatic conveying systems of the type typically employed as an adjunct to an extrusion processing system. More particularly, it is concerned with such diverter apparatus which makes use of only shiftable gate for the diversion of product, which can be easily controlled from remote location so as to facilitate extruder operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic conveying systems are in widespread use in many industries for the transfer of discrete product pieces from one location to the next. For example, in extrusion processing of human and pet foods, a pneumatic conduit assembly may be conventionally employed for transfer of hot, moist extrudate from the extruder outlet to downstream processing stations such as a dryer, for example. Generally speaking, such pneumatic assemblies employ an elongated tubular conduit adapted to receive extrudate together with an upstream negative pressure fan. The fan in turn induces product-conveying air streams through the conduit for downstream transfer of the product.
Systems of this type also generally require some means for diverting the product flow. To give one example, during extruder startup the product is generally unsatisfactory until extruder conditions have stabilized, a process that may take up to an hour. It would be manifestly unwise to fully process such unsatisfactory product, and accordingly, a means is needed for diverting such startup material to a waste or recycle stream.
In the past, double-gated diverter designs have been employed, wherein two gates were employed on separate legs of "Y" conduit. Use of these systems of course requires two separate operations. Also, because of the construction of these prior units, the separate diverter gates provided on separate conduits have normally been manipulated manually as opposed to automated means.